Directly printing on a container is a multi-step process in which a container enters and leaves several container-processing machines. In some of these machines, there exist elements that engage a container and move it from one processing machine to the next.
These engagement devices tend to wear over time. Eventually, such wear causes a defect. A defect that arises in operation can result in an incorrect transfer between container-treatment machines. This can damage the apparatus.